The Foolish Couple
by jokermans
Summary: A funny moment between two awkward lovers. One trying to respect the other's space. The other vying for their attention. It leads to them taking the next step. (inspired by another fanfic)
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note:

What I'm writing here is really unusual to begin with so if you find some scenarios, too silly, then I'm sorry. Haha. Also. Forgive the long intro. Chapter 2 and 3 is where it gets better. I promise.

* * *

Ann and Akira's first few weeks of being a couple felt like being on cloud nine for both of them. Both of them had an extra skip in their step so to speak. Akira would teasingly play with Ann's hair during class when no one's looking. Ann would shockingly get fuzzy goose bumps whenever he did. She'd stick her tongue out playfully at him back and he'd give her a big smile. Everyday, they would leave school together. They'd split up at the Shibuya station, which they would take to go to their respective lines. Along the way though, they'd playfully hold each other's hands. Ann would explore his hand by rubbing her thumb all over the back of his hand. While on the train, she would also lay her head on his shoulder. Akira would reciprocate by sneaking in a peck on her hand as well when nobody was paying attention. He'd lay his head on hers whenever she'd lie on his shoulder.

Whenever they had free time in the afternoons, their activities ranged from afternoon snacks, study sessions and simple random chats at cafes. All the while, they'd snuggle in close, and sometimes teasingly feed each other.

In the privacy of LeBlanc however, Ann and Akira could not let go of each other. They'd love being intimate. Sometimes, a special moment would begin simply when one of them stared at the other long enough. Soon enough, Ann or Akira would approach their lover and a huge kiss would be implanted on the others' lips. Ann would start by wrapping her arms around Akira's neck. Akira would lovingly embrace Ann around her waist when they would make out for long sessions. She'd feel his quite toned physique. Akira was quite fit and she would forget that sometimes when she playfully touched his stomach and chest area. Akira in turn, would feel Ann's smooth, slim stomach and back. Sometimes he would slowly head upwards towards her "prizes"…But with ALL his strength he would respectfully stop close before going there. Ann would giggle a little whenever he'd stop before reaching there. Truthfully, she did not mind if he touched her breasts, but she also liked that he respected her enough to ask before going further. After that however, Akira would move on and caress her thigh area. She loved it whenever he did so. It would always end with that though. Very intense make-out sessions. Ann and Akira would end up on his bed, just holding onto each other, sometimes spooning each other. Other times, they would end up face to face. They would stare into each other's eyes. No words would be said for a while. Just the bliss of being so close and intimate with their partner was all they needed in that moment.

In all that time, Ann and Akira haven't gone further…yet. But both of them were thinking about what comes next. They were both young teenagers who were simply too in love with their partners. The fact that they both knew they were super attracted to one another not only in mind but also in body, made it harder and harder not to go further and further every single time.

As time passed, school, new friends, "palaces", and mementos later, they gotten into this nice rhythm in their lives with each other. One day, a conversation would unknowingly lead to both of them going towards the next step.

Akira was heading towards their classroom when he overheard a group of girls talking.

"I hate it when guys get too touchy feely."

"Yeah. Sometimes. They'd think it's alright to be so close or clingy but in reality men don't know when to keep boundaries."

Akira stopped for a moment curious where this was leading. He then jolted a little when he heard the next voice.

"Tell me about it. Sometimes…can't they just get the memo? There are times I feel so…annoyed. Stop thinking of me as an object. Stop looking…ALL over me. My eyes are here!"

It was Ann. Akira was a bit nervous all of a sudden. "Is that how she felt…?" Akira pondered.

"They think it's alright to suddenly grab my hand or say sweet words to me just to get what they want. They forget that I'm a person. Not some "thing" to alleviate their primal urges!"

Akira recalls the times he's been with Ann over time. Has he been that clingy all this time? Feeling like he had to think things over, he heads the opposite direction wondering what should be done next… Akira misses out on the next parts of the conversation.

"However…that all changed for me with my boyfriend" said Ann with a blush.

"Ooooh! You have a boyfriend Ann? Is it…Akira?" said the girl classmate.

"Shh…I'm not supposed to broadcast it!" said Ann a bit excitedly.

"You guys looks so good together though! I'm so glad."

"Th-thanks. hehe. But yeah. Going back. When it comes to Akira. He knows his boundaries and he respects me. He treats me always like a lady and whenever were…intimate, he knows how to make me feel special. Sometimes, I want even more. He's the only one I don't mind being looked upon…a little. I also love it when we hold hands. It's also only fair because I love to monopolize him for me too."

"Aww. I'm so envious. I wish I could find someone like that."

The conversation of the girls continue cheerfully…

Akira later in the day thinks about Ann. He comes to a realization.

"Maybe…I've been going too fast with Ann. I mean. I think she's happy so far. But what if, she doesn't like to do these things all the time anymore?" Akira is talking to himself. He strangely laughs at this predicament. Who can he talk to? He feels that Ryuji and Yusuke won't be any help and he'd be way too embarrassed to ask Makoto and the other girls. Plus, he and Ann are trying to not announce their relationship to everyone just yet. Feeling that he would do anything to make Ann happy, he felt it was time to…take it slow. He would try to avoid any intimacy with Ann for the time being even if he loved doing so. It was going to be rough.

The next few weeks were a bit strange. Ann would listen on in class expecting that one time during the day, Akira would play with her hair a little like he normally would. But for some reason, he stopped doing so. Ann would look back at him sometimes during class, and she'd see him smiling back generously. He didn't seem like he was in any distress. Ann would however longingly wait as she looked towards the board.

On their trips back home Ann and Akira would go like normal but recently, Akira would be strangely be holding a lot of things. Sometimes they would be large folders, other times, plastic bags filled with food. Other times, he would hold large books. They'd still enjoy their talks but Ann funnily had the notion that Akira was intentionally trying to keep his hands full. Why was he doing that? She'd lend a hand to carry some things but he'd give this guilty look of saying that he'd never burden her with carrying all his heavy stuff.

"Akira can be so weird sometimes."

However, that's also why she loved him. She was their great leader. Even with the funny weird perks. Maybe there was some important thing going on for the Phantom Thieves. She however noticed the lack of hand holding as well due to these strange acts. Ann was starting to get a bit antsy. She misses doing these small things with him.

Lastly, Ann noticed that Akira would always end up busy after school. No longer did he try to make some alone time for the two of them. He would always apologize for a rendezvous by saying he would to have work late at LeBlanc, or work in his other part time jobs at Shibuya, or his meet ups with contacts. She knew he worked really hard for everybody but she longed for some alone time with him. She wanted… the intimacy.

This continued on for several days leading to Ann getting really tense. Is Akira trying to avoid me? Is something wrong? Why is this happening? She reflects and remembers some of the hundreds of articles she's read up on dating.

"Is Akira, getting tired of me?" said Ann to herself.

The sheer thought frightened her. She loved Akira more than anything in this world. The idea that Akira was going to leave her crushed her soul.

"No, Akira would never!"

She was getting nervous. After one school day she decided that maybe…she had to make him "interested" in being more intimate with her. Spicing things up might…change the situation.

Not knowing what to do, she tried thinking of who to ask for advice. She wasn't sure if Makoto, Haru, or Futaba would have the best advice for "attracting" men. She would never ask Ryuji and Yusuke. It would be way too embarrassing. Plus She and Akira agreed to not reveal anything. Ann tries to contact Shiho but sadly her best friend wasn't reachable. She decides on a last resort. The Internet. She found a LOT of suggestions on how to "help" her. She was blushing from all the articles. She decided to put it on hold after her latest photo-shoot later that day.

After a fruitful afternoon with her rival Mika, she decided to head off. Ann was getting ready to leave when she had a very "desperate" idea. She decided to ask Mika for advice.

"Oh God. What am I doing?"

After telling Mika that she needs advice on how to get a boy to "notice" her, she gets a reply she half expected.

"HAHAHAHAHA! Ann. You're asking me for help?! To get a boy to notice you. HAHAHAHA!"

"Shut up! I thought you might have some great advice. Forget I ever asked."

"Fine! Fine!…Okay…okay. Since you seem so, SAD. I'll tell you a few…tips." Mika replies with a mischievous smile.

Ann listens and gets even more embarrassed.

"Akira. I'm only doing this because…I love you." Ann thought. She sighs nervously while thinking about all the tips she's read online and heard from Mika.


	2. Chapter 2

Akira was in crisis. He was suffering from the fact that these last few weeks, he hasn't been able to even "touch" his girlfriend. But, his teenage brain and hormones were KILLING him.

"Why…WHY is Ann so freaking gorgeous?!"

Everyday he'd see her beautiful flowing hair, her perfect facial features, and her amazing figure. He just wanted to touch it. He wanted to monopolise her all to himself. He IS her boyfriend and they used to be very touchy before. But after over hearing how Ann might actually not like doing these things, this was his penance for being so touchy.

"How long was I supposed to do this?" Akira thought.

He hadn't decided, but he promised himself a good drought before allowing himself to slowly be intimate.

"Gotta start from 1 again and head all the way to 10."

Sometimes though, Ann would do simple actions such as touch up her make-up on her cute cheeks and apply a dash of red on her seductive lips. That alone made Akira feel like his pants were getting…WAY too tight.

"Gawd…I love you so much right now…but I'm so FRUSTRATED. Can't you not look so…HOT…for 1 day? Even when you sweat, you glisten! You're just so damned BEAUTIFUL."

It was gym class. Ann was playing volleyball with the other girls. The boys were at the sidelines. Akira was showing his support for his girlfriend. Ann had no idea how much MENTAL stress Akira was going through. Every time she jumped and spiked, Akira swore he saw an angel rise up and come down from heaven. It was TORTURE.

"I think I need…a break." Akira shakily says.

"Why bro? We haven't even started playing yet." said Ryuji who happened to be beside him.

"Trust me…I've been through A LOT today, my friend."

After a few hours, class finally finished. Akira was ready to go home. Today, he would go through his normal routine. This time, he had extra bags to supposedly carry back to LeBlanc. This would make sure that he would have no chance of holding Ann's hands even though he wanted to…SO SO bad.

"I think it's working. Ann didn't even look like she wanted to hold my hands for a while now. She really must have felt that we were too touchy after all." Akira thought. "I really have to talk to her though about limits." He continues to think about how he can be a bit intimate with her. He'll plan it after the drought.

He started to reach for his things only to find his lovely girlfriend nearby.

"Hey, Akira! What'ca doing?" said Ann with a big smile on her face.

"Just getting my things before we head back to the station together as usual."

"Oh right! Well. I've noticed something these last few weeks. You've been carrying a lot of heavy stuff lately."

"Yeah…Today I have to bring some things to LeBlanc."

"I see. But how can I be a good girlfriend without helping a little?"

"I already told you, sweetheart, I can't let you carry them. These are way too heavy."

"It's alright! I solved that problem. I asked Mishima to carry them for you! In fact, I checked the contents a while ago! They were coffee beans right? I assumed they were for LeBlanc. Mishima left ahead with them! Problem solved!"

"What?!" Akira was racing through his mind. "She solved it for him?" He thought.

"Oh you did?..Haha…ha…ha. Why thank you, Ann. You're really the BEST…GIRLFRIEND…EVER. I have to thank Mishima later too!"

"I'm going to kill him later." Akira thought. He was filled with other thoughts too.

Suddenly Akira heard another voice in his head.

"You know Akira…holding hands isn't so bad. If she initiates it…then it's no problem. Just make sure to not let go…FOREVER." Akira was talking to another "hungrier" version of himself inside his head.

"Okay. Let's go!" said Ann

It was a normal walk home for the both of them. However, Ann seemed to be moving closer to Akira than usual. In fact, she kept on bumping into her. It was getting very distracting for Akira. He wanted to catch her and NEVER EVER let her go.

"Uhm Ann. Is something wrong with your footing. It seems like you're bumping into me?"

"Oh…I feel a little…dizzy. Can I hold your hand?"

"Ohh…sure."

Seeing that it was definitely the GENTLEMANLY thing to do, he couldn't excuse himself from holding her hand now. Hungry Akira was rejoicing. "Finally some skin contact." he said internally. It sounded desperate.

Sure enough, the two of them actually had a lovely time walking together while holding hands. In fact, Ann seemed to be smiling more sweetly.

"Maybe hand holding isn't that bad after all." Akira thought. "I should be at least allowed to do this."

Akira once again started teasing Ann with his fingers which were intertwined with hers.

"Oh how. I missed doing this." Akira truly thought and felt.

"Hey. It's been a while since we've held hands, hasn't it?" Ann asked.

"She noticed." Akira thought.

"Uhm…Really? I didn't notice. But…we're doing it now. Is that…bad?"

"Nope…It's fine." Ann genuinely stated.

"Okay. Not to self. Hand-holding is A-Okay. What was I even thinking?" Akira said to himself.

No words were said between them for a while. Akira was puzzling over the situation. Was Ann testing him?

They were all smiles until they were at Shibuya. Akira already planned a shift at the Beef Bowl Shop to avoid asking Ann to hang out after. He was going to say goodbye when Ann asked him something instead.

"Hey….Akira. Can I come over? It's been a while…since we've had some alone time."

"Ann is asking to hang out? Is this really a TEST?" Akira was going through his mind at lightning speed. He better try avoiding it.

"Oh. I'm so sorry…I have work in the evening."

"No problem! I remember you had your work at the Beef Bowl Store today, so I asked Ryuji to take your shift! He was more than willing after I told him how SWAMPED you've been lately."

"Okay…this is weird. Ann prepared things in advance for me? Does she want to hang that much? Maybe she wanted to see if I won't hold on any longer?" Akira thought.

At this point even Akira sounded crazy to himself but he was going to hold his ground somehow.

"Oh really? That's kind of him. But I also have to help out Sojiro tonight."

"Nope! I asked him to give you a day off today! He said it wasn't a problem!"

"Oh…uhm. There's also that thing I have to do for Makoto—"

"She's busy with Student Council work so you can put that on hold! I asked!" Ann was beaming with a big grin as she interrupted Akira.

"Uhmm…Futaba actually also asked for some help in interacting with strangers—"

"Got you covered! Morgana is accompanying her while they walk around town! I just texted them and they're doing fine!"

"Wow, then there's that thing with Yusuke—"

"Went to an art gallery severals stations away."

"Oh—…then—"

"Haru is doing some things for Okumura Foods! So she won't need any assistance today with her gardening." Ann had this crazy happy look she was giving.

"How is she covering all the bases?! I didn't even mention Haru and she knew what I was going to say?! Akira thought. This must be some crazy test where she wants to see if we can hang out without intimacy! That must be it! I mean, she hasn't asked to be intimate or mentioned it in weeks either! Why suddenly now!? She must be doing some crazy scheme! Like if i fail…we BREAK UP?!

Akira gulped and worried about that outcome. The Phantom Thief wasn't thinking straight anymore. He was so ironclad in his decision to not be intimate that he was thinking up crazy situations. He decided to just let her come over. He thought it was time eventually she'd come back over."

"Ohhhh…wow. You really checked up on me and know my schedule. You did that ALL…for ME?! You're the best. I LOVE YOU…so much. Okaaaayy…Yes! PLEASE. It would be great if you come over." Akira was saying it in a tired and trying tone. He did his best to sound excited. Behind his face though was a man on edge. What was going through his head was a repeating statement.

"Ann and I alone in my room together…Ann and I alone in my room together….ANN AND I ALONE IN MY ROOM TOGETHER. ANN AND I ALONE IN MY ROOM TOGETHER!" His thoughts were getting louder and louder.

"God. Why are you testing me today?"


	3. Chapter 3

When Ann and Akira finally arrived in LeBlanc, they noticed that the store was actually closed early today. Beside the door were the bags Mishima must have brought. There was a sign, which read "Early closing today." Akira was thinking that Ann must have asked Sojiro for a favor.

"Wow. We got the place all to ourselves!" Ann happily said.

"Yeah…WONDERFUL."

Akira was getting tempted. He was going to be alone with his beautiful girlfriend. He was counting numbers backward from 1000 all the way to 1 to get distracted.

"Was Ann always this…beautiful? Was she wearing a new perfume?" These thoughts were plaguing the boy's mind. Akira was sweating a little. He tried playing it cool, but his image was slowly cracking. There was only so much a teenage boy could handle.

They entered with the familiar scent of coffee welcoming them. Both of them headed straight for the 2nd floor. They dropped all their things near the couch and they started making themselves at home.

"So…what do you want to do, Ann?" Akira asked honestly. Even though he was struggling, he wouldn't lie that he was kind of happy that he had alone time with her. He's been craving it.

"I was thinking of watching one of those movies you might have rented still. Sound good? I've got some snacks! If it's alright, can we have coffee too?"

"A movie night?" Akira thought. It sounded very normal to him but he knew it could lead to other things. It was better than other…things. He kept thinking that Ann was going to surprise him with something.

"Sure. Sounds great. Let me prepare the coffee! Just check the movies beside the TV."

"Great. I'll be right here."

Akira headed down and started to prepare the coffee. It would take a few minutes so Akira had some time to mentally prepare himself. "Maybe it won't be so bad. We might just end up doing some cuddling…nothing wrong with that? right?" Akira thought. Akira then slaps his face by the sound of his inner resolve weakening.

"No! I promised no to intimacy. I have to stay away." said Akira.

A few minutes later, Akira headed up with 2 cups of coffee. He was greeted by a different sight. Ann was still there, but she changed her attire.

"Uhm. Ann. Why aren't you wearing your tights anymore? Also…Why aren't you wearing your hoodie?"

It looked like Ann was wearing her summer uniform. It was kind of strange but Akira was slowly being drawn to how long and smooth Ann's legs were.

"Keep it together, Akira! They're just legs. You have two of them as well!" Akira screaming internally.

Oh. I was feeling hot. So I removed them. You said to make yourself at home whenever I'm here right. Hope you don't mind."

"Yea-yah. But, feeling hot? It's the middle of November. I'd say…it's getting quite chilly."

"Have you been to the Scandinavian countries, Akira? This is nothing!" Ann smiled.

"Ri-right! My bad."

Akira handed her a coffee and they started the movie. It was a random action film. Mostly B-list stars with cheesy fights but it was something Akira put on hold to watch.

"Hey! Come over here beside me!"

Ann started gesturing him to sit beside her on the bed. She was already on the bed sitting down in a cute pose. It was too dangerous for Akira to handle.

"Uhm. Sweetheart, I think I'll sit here in this chair…for one. I'd like to be a bit closer to the TV. The movie is pretty good."

Oh…okay." said Ann a bit confused.

"Wooo! Dodged a bullet." Akira internally rejoiced.

The movie started and the opening scene went through with the usual explosions type of introduction. It was mostly non sensical. Akira tried remaining interested in his chair. It had been 15 minutes before he decided to look to his right, at Ann. There, he saw Ann lying down on her stomach. She had legs playfully up in the air. In fact, he didn't notice but Ann had removed her pigtails. Her hair was flowing down naturally. Akira recalls that she's never done this before.

"Why did she do that?" Akira thought. "It looks…really attractive."

Akira takes another sip of coffee to distract himself from the beauty beside him. He then hears a moan coming from his side.

"My shoulders are soooooooo stiff."

"Whu-what?"

"Akira…can you do me a favor. Can you…give me a shoulder massage?"

Akira's mind was going to code red. "A massage?!" Akira screamed inside.

"You've never asked me to massage you…before. hehe."

"Well…my shoulders are so stiff now from lying down like this….Can you please?"

"But…Ann. I don't think I can—"

Suddenly Ann gave Akira, this sad looking pout. If there was one thing he hated more than losing his principle, it was making his girlfriend upset. He decided to give in.

Akira started talking to his other self inside his head once again.

"Okay Akira. You'll agree to this. But you have to not give in! Maybe she's still testing you!" said Akira internally.

"Okay…let me just get closer." said Akira.

"Thanks so much! Let me make it easier for you."

"Easier? How?"

Akira got his answer when Ann removed her shirt. What he got was a spectacular view of Ann's upper body which was all but perfect. He also was surprised to see what appeared to be…a red BIKINI top covering her perfectly shaped breasts. His heart was beating like crazy. Everywhere he looked was dangerous. Her smooth torso and arms were not helping either.

"ANNNN?!"

"Is something…the matter, Akira?" Ann suddenly sounded a bit sultry.

"Why…why did you take off your shirt?!"

"I wanted to make it easier it for you." Ann replied cooing.

"Uhm…Okay? And…Why are you wearing a bikini?!"

"Do you like it? It's brand new! I wanted you of all people to see it first!"

"Uhuh…It soothes you."

"Perfect! Come over here. My shoulders need rubbing."

"Uhuh."

Akira once again felt like his pants were getting WAY too tight again. He approached and sat by the bed. He then started massaging Ann's shoulders. They were supposed to be watching the movie but both of them seem to distracted from the massage. It became like background noise.

"998, 997, 996, 995, 800, 650, 623…Gah!" Akira no longer was counting backwards properly. He was admiring every bit of bare skin on Ann's back while she laid on her stomach. It made it worse because of the sounds Ann made.

"Ooooomm. That feels so good. Your hands are like MAGIC, Akira."

Akira was praying that he had the strength to keep his resolve. He wanted to think of things which would distract him. He then decided to ask something which was bothering him.

"Ann…did you actually wear this bikini top to school?"

"Oh this thing? Nope. I changed into it. A while ago when you were making coffee."

"Whu—what?"

Akira's head started imagining a completely naked Ann changing in his room. Her perfect curves. The thighs he loved touching. And her most special—. Akira was having a meltdown.

"Bu—but. What were you wearing before?"

"It's right there! Can you get it for me?" Ann smiled so naturally.

Akira then notices the direction Ann was pointing at. He didn't see it at first because it was all the way in the other corner of the room. There on top was none other than Ann's bra and panties that she apparently wore a while ago. Both of them were coloured pink. They were neatly placed on the other side. Akira must have missed it because he was already too distracted by Ann who had changed to her more relaxed attire.

"Uhm…I can't do that, Ann. It's your private….things!"

"Don't be silly….You're my boyfriend. I trust you." Ann gives him a wink.

"Oh God." Akira screamed inside.

He stood up and went towards the corner. There he saw her coveted items. He quickly picked it up, and ran right back to Ann. He tossed it at her things and miraculously it landed right on top."

"Hey! Be careful Akira." Ann pouted.

"S-sorry."

"Now where were we? Right! Since you've seen the top…I'd like to show you the bottom too."

"Excuse me?"

"Of course I changed my lower half too silly!"

Akira was going to explode. If he saw his girlfriend fully in her brand new bikini, he wasn't sure if he was going to hold on. Before Ann could move, Akira went straight for his coffee and "accidentally' spilt a little on his hand.

"AHHHHHHHHH! My hand!"

"Akira? Are you okay?!"

Ann stood up and went straight for Akira to check up on him. Truthfully, the coffee wasn't even that hot anymore. It wouldn't even leave a mark. It was warm at best.

"I'll be…FINE! Just need to go down stairs and get some water. You, stay right here!"

"Oh okay! Get something cold! Quick!"

Akira quickly went downstairs to not only wash his "burnt" hand but his face to wake him up.

"Why is this happening to me?!"

Akira was thinking on how to avoid this from further escalating. He was taking his time washing his hands so he could be mentally sound.

"TRANQUILITY."

"TRANQULITY."

Akira got his resolve back and went upstairs.

"Ann…it's okay. My hand's not so bad it's—-"

He was greeted again by an Ann who was lying down on his bed with only her bikini on. No longer was she wearing the school uniform skirt. Akira just remembered her beautiful girlfriend was clearly a model. It was like a magazine cover sprung to life. She stood up and went straight towards Akira. It felt like slow-motion as she approached. Her hair swayed and it was like the beginning of "True" by Spandau Ballet started playing in the background.

"Uhm…uh…." Akira lost his train of thought.

"Are you alright?" Ann had a worried face.

"Yea-yuh."

Ann exhaled before she continued. "Good….So now where were we?" Ann placed her hands on Akira's chest.

He could not take it anymore. Akira broke.

"No!"

Akira ran towards the area where Ann's bag and clothes were. He dodged her underwear and found what he was looking for.

"Ann! Pleeeeaassse. Wear this!"

He held up Ann's hoodie in one hand and was looking the opposite direction, trying to avoid Ann's gaze.

"Wh-why?"

"I can't…Is everything okay? You've been acting very WEIRD!"

Ann took the hoodie and wore it over herself. She became silent for a bit before she replied.

"You're the one who's been weird! Why does it seem like you're trying to avoid me!"

"What's up with your amazingly attractive bikini outfit?"

Ann looked down. She suddenly sounded sad yet serious. "I see…it's another girl isn't it. You've gotten tired of me." She then had tears falling down her face. "Is that why you haven't hung out with me? Even now! You don't want to even sit beside me! Here I am, literally baring everything!"

Akira was shocked by this declaration. "What did she mean another girl?" Akira thought.

"What are you talking about? Another girl? Ann! I love you! The only reason I'm not…approaching you is because…of you!"

"What does that even mean?! You don't make any sense!"

Akira was getting frustrated.

"I overheard your conversation with some of our classmates a few weeks ago. You didn't like it when men were being too "touchy-feely. You also hate it when guys forcefully grab you by the hand and sweet talk to you!"

Ann only had a dumbfounded look on her face. She replied with a bit of a shout.

"What?! One. You were eavesdropping! Two. Did you even finish hearing what we said?!"

"Wait…There was more?"

"Yeah! I said…that changed for me! I'll only allow one person to do those things to me! The only person who can do things like that to me…is YOU! My dumb loving boyfriend!"

She became a bit silent.

"I like it when we hold hands. I like it when you say sweet words to me. I like it when we're intimate. I got so worried… when you stopped."

Akira was processing everything that just happened. All this transpired because he heard something wrong. "Oh Gawd." He thought. He felt like an idiot.

"I…I don't know what to say." Akira said.

"Me…me too." said Ann

They both decided to sit on the couch for a bit. It was silent. Both of them were lost in thought. Akira finally spoke up after a short period.

"So…you really don't mind that I get to touch you and be intimate, Ann? You weren't testing me to see if I would break?"

"Test you for what?! Of course not! We were so intimate before. I loved every minute of it. You were so caring. Why would I suddenly stop liking it? In fact…Why didn't you even ask me if something was wrong?" Ann answered with a reassuring smile.

Akira felt like a weight was lifted from his chest.

"Haha. Okay. Yeah. This wasn't one of my brightest moments. I'm sorry…It's just. When it comes to you, I sometimes lose all my senses and reasoning. When I thought that you hated it, I tried everything to fix it right away. I should have thought about it logically. Even trying to avoid your hands was in fact…quite stupid."

"Haha. Yeah. So you really were trying to avoid my hands!" Ann giggled as she continued.

"All those heavy bags. Akira. I always thought you were so cool, smart, and witty. Now I can see you can actually act like a dumb boy!" Ann laughed a little once again.

"Only when I'm with you, Sweetheart."

Akira and Ann started slowly reaching out to each other.

"I'm guessing that hand of yours wasn't burned in the first place."

"How did you know?"

"I checked my coffee too. It was lukewarm."

"Damn. My acting skills need more work."

"Let me check it out anyway." Ann reached out and held tightly Akira's hand. Akira could only smile and reciprocate by making sure his fingers intertwined perfectly with hers.

"Yup. No burns." Ann giggles.

"By the way. What was up with your massage and bikini thing? In fact the entire day, did you really plan for us to be alone so that you can seduce me?"

"Uhm…HEY! You were giving me no choice. I really thought you were going to leave me…so I asked help. I got advice from…Mika."

"MIKA?!…" Akira shouted from the shocking revelation.

"No wonder… I found it very weird that you were so…aggressive. But…now that I'm not holding back…I kinda liked it."

"You did?"

"You were…kinda sexy. You have no idea how hard I was struggling inside my own head. Ann… why are you so damn beautiful?!"

"Oh shut up! I'm only doing this for you!"

"I am impressed though. You made sure everything was perfect including making everybody else busy."

"Hehe. Well…When you're love…nothing's impossible."

Ann and Akira started getting closer and closer.

"Ann…I've been holding back for way too long…"

"Akira…me too…I've been wanting this for so long."

At first, it was a simple kiss. It was an electrifying feeling coursing through both of their bodies. They adjusted so that they can kiss easier and in a more relaxed pace. They were holding on to each other. They were kissing for so long that they started losing their breaths. It became exciting. Akira slowly held Ann's back. He was caressing her and he was timing it with his breaths. Ann went straight for his hair and neck. She was going through them slowly. In between the kisses of their make out session, they'd speak up a little.

"Ann…I love your hair flowing down…"

"You do?…I'll let it down more often…but only for you."

"And that bikini of yours…You better keep it."

"Oh, I definitely will…."

They kept on going and going…Akira started slowly exploring underneath Ann's hoodie. He unzips it to see her glorious bikini top and toned abdomen.

"My God…You are so beautiful…"

"Shut up…and kiss me more…"

It was growing more and more intense. She took off her hoodie completely. She was now only wearing her bikini. Ann herself was holding on to the bottom of Akira's shirt. She slowly started pulling it upwards. Akira helped her out by removing it. One by one, Akira was down to his own underwear as they made out on the couch. It was getting very steamy for the both of them. They knew that no one was coming except possibly—

"Wait! Morgana? Isn't he coming home soon?" asked Akira.

"He's staying over at Haru's tonight." said Ann.

"You really thought of everything, huh?"

He dove right back in with a huge kiss implanting on her neck. He then left a mark which Ann would definitely need to hide with a jacket if she wanted nobody to see it for a few days. Ann moaned from the sudden movement.

"Akira…more…"

After some time had passed, both were panting. They were ready but they were just taking a short break. Ann noticed Akira's situation in his underwear since a while ago.

"So…"

"Soo…."

Akira then led Ann to his bed. They were both lying down on it and were starting to turn red.

"Akira…I know a while ago I was so…provocative. But I'm actually quite nervous."

"Me too, Ann. You're my first girlfriend and I've definitely never done this before."

"So…how do we start? You have protection right?"

"Yeah. I have right here…in case you know…" Akira laughed a little. Ann smiled in return.

"Anyway, Ann. I have an idea…it may sound stupid but…it might help."

Akira gets the bed sheet covers and places it over both of them. They both settle underneath and only their heads are seen popping out on top.

"Okay. Now, we can take off what's left together."

"Okay…"

The sound of shuffling clothes can be heard. After a moment, both their faces were red. They smiled and they knew they both finished. Akira continued.

"On the count of three, we look."

"Okay. I'm ready."

"1…"

"2…"

"3…"

Both Ann and Akira then checked what was underneath. After a moment of taking it all in. Both were red but were definitely surprised from what they saw. "Pleased" was definitely on their minds.

"Wow. Ann…You're so…beautiful. You're perfect…everywhere."

"Akira…you're uhm…wow. It's just so…"

In the end both of them laughed. They were just staring at each other once again. Not a word said. After what felt like eternity, Ann spoke up.

"Ready when you, are."

"Ready."

Akira and Ann held each other's hands and leaned in for another kiss. What led after was a long romantic night. Going towards the next step.

Epilogue.

Morgana wasn't happy that he decided to come home early.

The End.


End file.
